A Very Bakura Christmas
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: HanChan. The spirits are gone and Ryou is left alone. A gift from his father grants him the wish of love but will Ryou realize that the blast from the past is his true love before it's too late? BxR
1. Chapter 1

The story is gemshipping i.e. Ryou x Thief King Bakura It's also supposed to be what happens after the series so I've tried to keep facts as accurate as possible.

A warning to anyone who is a big fan of Yugi – he **will **be the villain in this fic. Sorry if you don't like. Yugi doesn't really appear much so it isn't like I bash him all the time though. He just isn't portrayed in a very good light.

This was actually written quite awhile ago so it isn't my best but i thought i should put it up for Christmas.

* * *

**A Very Bakura Christmas**

**Chapter 1 **

Ryou sighed as he stared out of the window. Just ten more minutes and then school would be finished for the holidays. Ryou knew he should be excited, it was nearly Christmas, but he just couldn't seem to motivate himself to care. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Ryou turned away from the window to see what the rest of the class was doing. The teacher had given up on trying to teach them anything and had left them to their own devices.

Joey, Tristan and Duke were arguing (as usual), Yugi and Téa were talking quietly, Kaiba was absent (again), and Malik was sitting at the back reading. Yes, Malik, Ishizu and Rishid had all returned to Domino after…That Day.

It was the first time Malik had ever attended school and therefore – after once being the leader of an international crime organization – had a problem with authority. Needless to say, he had received many detentions for balking back or arguing with the teachers.

Ryou smiled to himself as he shifted his position to see what Malik was reading. Behind the book he was _apparently _reading was the X rated Manga that the teacher had confiscated last week. Looked like Malik had been poking about in the teacher's drawers again.

Sensing somebody watching him, Malik looked up. When he saw it was Ryou he relaxed and motioned him over. He watched as the boy stood up and made his way over to the desk next to him.

Ryou was Malik's best friend and vice versa. Malik was one of the only people that Ryou could open up to. Because they both had dark pasts that they'd rather not think about, they felt that they understood each other more than anyone else. That was why they always confided in each other and told each other everything.

Well, nearly everything. There was one secret that Ryou was unwilling to share.

"Hey Ryou! Ready for the holidays?" Malik asked cheerfully. Ryou nodded and gave Malik a small smile. "Personally I can't wait! This'll be the first time I've ever celebrated Christmas. You know – living underground and all," Malik continued, still cheerful.

"If this is your first Christmas, how do you know about it?" Ryou asked.

"Seto told my sister about all the traditions when they went on one of their '_coffee meetings_'," Malik said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, I don't know why they can't just admit that they're dating?"

"Maybe it's because they're both too proud?" Ryou suggested. "Or maybe it's because Kaiba knows that Joey will laugh himself silly when he finds out?"

"Hmm…Those are both valid reasons," Malik said in a mock-thoughtful voice. Ryou gave Malik a genuine smile, which made Malik smile back. "So Ryou, are you going to the New Year Eve's party at the Kame Game Shop?"

"I didn't think it was optional," Ryou said, suddenly looking gloomy again.

"Of course it's optional," Malik said, looking at Ryou strangely.

Ryou just shrugged and Malik let the subject drop. Ever since the Pharaoh had left for the Afterlife a few months ago Ryou had been acting coldly towards Yugi. Of course, Ryou being the shy, quiet boy that he was, it was hard to notice such a change.

But Malik had noticed. Malik tried not to dwell on it – since Ryou would tell him why if he wanted to – but sometimes he wondered if this all had something to do with the loss of the Millennium Ring and the spirit inside it.

"So, what are you doing Christmas Day?" Malik asked, trying to restart the conversation.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to my father in a while, so I don't know whether or not he's going to be coming home," Ryou said, still gloomy.

"You know," Malik said gently, "if you wanted to you could always spend Christmas with us."

A small smile crept onto Ryou's face. "Thank you Malik," he said softly.

Suddenly the bell rang, and the sound of students showing their appreciation ended any chance of continuing the conversation. Ryou walked back over to his desk and began to put his things into his bag. He did this slowly, not wanting to get caught up in the stampede of students desperate to escape the school's evil clutches.

Anyway, it wasn't like he had anything to look forward to at home. He caught Malik waving goodbye and he waved back as the Egyptian exited the room.

When everyone else had left, Ryou made his way back to his two bed-roomed apartment. Ryou sighed as he dragged his feet on the pavement. He didn't like being alone in the apartment – it brought back too many memories.

It had been a few months since the Millennium Items had been destroyed and the spirits had left for the Afterlife, and during those few months Ryou had made a surprising discovery. He missed Bakura. Even though the thief had physically and mentally abused him, he still missed him.

At first he'd been glad that he didn't have to worry about the psycho in his head taking over and killing his friends. But then he slowly began to realize that without Bakura he was alone.

Sure, he had friends, but his friends could only stay with him for so long – they had to go home to their families at the end of the day. Ryou only had his father, who was an archaeologist and always away – therefore he was alone. And the one he blamed for this feeling of loneliness was Yugi. He and the Pharaoh were the ones who had defeated Bakura and sent him away.

Ryou pulled out his keys as he neared the apartment door. After going inside and removing his shoes, Ryou automatically walked over to the CD player and switched it on. It was too quiet – Ryou needed noise to distract him from the terrible emptiness.

That done Ryou went and changed out of his school uniform, before falling back onto his bed. Ryou stayed there, eyes closed, listening to the music, waiting for the void within his heart to be filled**.  
**

* * *

"You brat!" A hand connected with Ryou's face and he fell to the floor. "What have I told you about taking off the Ring?!" 

Ryou whimpered and curled up to try and protect himself. "I had to take it off. Yugi would've seen it when we changed for PE and gotten suspicious."

The Spirit of the Ring considered this for a minute. "Yes, that meddling little brat would most likely go snitch on us to the Pharaoh, who would automatically assume the worst. Good thinking Yadonushi." Bakura gave Ryou a pat on the head (like you would give an obedient dog) before disappearing back into the Ring.

* * *

Slowly Ryou awoke from his dream/memory. He sat up and began to reflect on the memory. It had been neither good nor bad. At the time it had definitely been bad – he'd been terrified of Bakura. But now, it didn't seem as terrible. Sure, he'd been slapped, but he'd also been complimented. That was something that didn't happen too often. 

Ryou got up and got dressed in his old jeans, a stripped shirt that looked like the one he'd worn at Battle City, and a soft light blue jumper. He then headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

As soon as he had finished eating, the doorbell rang. Ryou got up and opened the door, wondering who it could be. It was the postman and in his hand was a medium sized package. "Delivery for Mr Bakura," he said reasonably cheerfully.

"I'm Mr Bakura," Ryou replied, internally wincing at the use of his yami's name.

"Sign here please," the postman said, holding out a clipboard.

Ryou signed the paper and took the package before closing the door. He looked at the package distrustfully. He'd learned from experience that even if something looks innocent that doesn't actually mean that it is.

He walked over to the table and set the package down. Ryou took a deep breath before opening it and revealing a letter and something heavily wrapped in bubble wrap. Ryou picked up the letter and looked to the bottom to find out who had written it. To his amazement it was from his father. He quickly moved back to the top of the letter and began to read.

_Dear Ryou_

_Let me start off by saying that I regrettably won't be home for Christmas. The team is way behind schedule and my employers say that we can't take a break until the dig is complete. _

_I'm sorry that I've left it so late to tell you, I hope that you'll be able to spend Christmas with one of your friends. _

_Anyway, to compensate foe this I've sent you a special present. It's called a Miracle Token. The Ancient Egyptians once used them to grant their wishes. The only catch was that the wish had to be pure and unselfish. It's a very rare find, almost as rare as that golden ring I found in the bazaar._

_I hope your wish comes true,_

_Merry Christmas_

_Love Daddy_

Ryou sighed as he finished reading the letter. "It grants the owner a wish?" he asked out loud. "I bet it'll misinterpret anything I ask for and just ruin my life further."

Still, his hand reached for the wrapped object and he soon found that there were no more layers left to remove. In his hand was a large, round, silver coin, with the eye of Horous in the centre. Ryou stared at the coin. Miracle Token? Could it really grant his wish?

Ryou was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. He shoved the coin into his pocket and rushed to the phone. "Hello, Ryou speaking."

"Hey Ryou!"

Ryou smiled as he recognized that the voice belonged to Malik. "Good Morning Malik, what's happening?"

"Not much. I'm calling to invite you to a movie marathon at Yugi's."

Ryou nibbled on his bottom lip as he considered the proposal. Malik sensed his friend's hesitation and sighed. "Please come Ryou, it won't be the same without you!" Malik pleaded. "If you don't come then I'll have to bring Rishid with me since my _dear sister_ still doesn't trust me."

Ryou shook his head. It was true that Ishizu made Malik go to places with Rishid, but that was happening less and less lately. Malik was able to control himself better now and so had more freedom. He was just trying to make Ryou feel so guilty that he gave in.

"I guess I could come…" Ryou said slowly. Malik cheered. "But we're walking – no motorcycle."

"But Ryooooouuuuu," Malik whined. "I never get to ride my motorbike anymore."

"I don't care; I refuse to go near that thing."

"Fine, I'll meet you at the games store," Malik said sulkily before he hung up.

Ryou also hung up and grabbed his coat, hat, gloves, scarf; before heading out the door, the magical object in his pocket forgotten.

* * *

_Please Review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to start by saying a big thank you to the three people who reviewed. And, to MewMew2 I hope my story isn't what you don't want it to be. For one the mean Bakura that went into the afterlife isn't coming back. A Bakura will magically appear but it won't be Yami B.

LONG LIVE GEMSHIPPING!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

The bell above the door jingled as Ryou entered the Kame Game Shop. The small store was empty except for Yugi's grandfather behind the counter. The old man smiled and waved Ryou into the living area behind the counter.

Ryou walked in and saw that he was the last one to arrive. Yugi, Téa and Duke had taken the sofa, Tristan and Joey were lying on their stomachs on the floor, and Malik was in the only armchair.

As Ryou entered everyone turned their heads to greet him. He put on a fake smile as he returned their greetings. Malik then promptly stood up and offered him his chair. Ryou tried to politely decline the offer, saying that Malik had gotten there first, but Malik wouldn't listen.

"But I saved this seat _especially _for you Ryou; you can't say no. And anyway, if you do say no I'll use you as a footstool."

Ryou decided that it was best to just take the chair and let Malik stretch out on the floor.

"Alright! Now that everyone's here: let the Movie Marathon begin!" Joey cried happily, diving forward to begin the film.

"What are we watching? Ryou asked.

"It's a martial arts film – can't remember the name," Tristan replied coolly.

Ryou nodded and settled back in his comfy chair. The film was actually quite good, but halfway through Ryou's mind began to wonder. He looked over towards the sofa and saw that Yugi and Téa were holding hands.

Ryou felt a spark of jealousy. Of course Yugi would have a girlfriend. Something else to add to Yugi's perfect life; something else that Ryou didn't have.

When Ryou realized what he had been thinking he quickly berated himself. He shouldn't think like that, thinking like that only made a person bitter and ungrateful. He should be thankful that he had a nice apartment, good grades at school, a great best friend, and many future prospects. Some kids didn't have any of those – he should be grateful. But still…

He plunged his hands into his pockets and started when he felt something metallic. Of course, it was the Miracle Token! He must have put it in his pocket out of habit.

Ryou didn't take out the coin but he did keep it clasped tightly in his hand. For the rest of the film he thought about what he should wish for. At first he thought about asking for his family back, but he doubted that would work. No coin could raise the dead.

Next he thought about becoming a millionaire or something. But his father had said that it had to be a pure wish – that one would most likely be considered selfish.

What about asking for his father to come home at Christmas? But that would only be temporary – he could wish for something much better.

Maybe world peace? That one was laughable – the whole world becoming friendly just because he asked it to.

The movie was now almost over. Ryou looked around for inspiration. Once again Ryou's gaze landed on Yugi and the clasped fingers. Ryou had never considered dating anyone. Girls adored him, but he always became shy when they were around. But maybe he'd be different when his true love came.

'It would be nice,' Ryou thought, 'to have someone who loves you, who's always there for you, who banishes your loneliness at night when your friends have all gone. It would be nice to have someone hold you gently and whisper "I love you Ryou."'

A small smile crept onto Ryou's face. He'd made his decision. Still keeping the coin in his pocket, Ryou mentally whispered: 'I wish that I could find my soul mate, I wish that I could be together with my true love. I wish that I could be truly happy.'

Without warning, the floor began to tremble and the TV flicked and died. Everyone jumped to their feet, shouting and screaming. There was a blinding flash of light before everything became still.

Carefully, Yugi moved in the darkness towards the window and drew back the curtains, letting light enter the room. He turned back round to ask if everyone was OK. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Everyone turned to where he was staring; wondering what could possibly be so shocking. When they saw they understood why Yugi had been struck speechless.

By the wall, not far away from Ryou, stood someone they had never expected to see again. Someone who didn't rightfully belong in their era.

Tall, tanned and muscular, the man had wild white hair, mahogany eyes and a double crossed t scar on the right side of his face. He was wearing a red cloak, sandals, and a white kilt, along with a lot of gold jewellery. He had a look of annoyance on his face, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Who are you, and where am I?" he demanded.

His questions were met by silence.

When the Egyptian did not get a reply he turned to Ryou, who was closest to him. "You, girl, answer me."

Ryou blinked. Then looked behind him. Then turned back round and pointed to himself. "Me?" he asked curiously.

The Egyptian glared at him. "Yes you; who else would I be talking to?"

Ryou continued to stare and began to stutter. "Well…err…I…" Suddenly, he realized what he had been referred to as. "I am not a girl!" he cried indignantly, turning scarlet.

The Egyptian raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said before unfolding his arms and moving forward.

Ryou wanted to back away, but the man was too fast. He closed his eyes as the man came forward, arms outstretched. He waited for the blow but it didn't come. Instead he felt someone…fondling his chest?

His eyes snapped open immediately.

"Hmm, you don't seem to have a chest of any sort," the man said thoughtfully as his hands began to move lower. "Your hips are smaller than most; but what about…"

Just as his hands were about to reach the important point below Ryou's waist, Malik stepped forward and grabbed the man's wrists. "Let me assure you that Ryou is _definitely _male," he said, unable to stop the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

Malik let go of the man's wrists and he in turn let go of Ryou. "Aw well," the man said, shrugging his shoulders. "Girl or boy you're still hot." He gave Ryou a flirtatious wink before turning to the rest of the crowd.

Ryou was in shock. He'd just been felt up by a stranger. One that thought he was a girl! Ryou was so embarrassed; he wished the floor would just open up and swallow him.

What was worse was that his friends had actually witnessed it. Some friends though – Malik had been the only one who had moved a muscle during the whole scene. Unless of course you counted Téa falling back down onto the sofa.

Ryou was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Joey's nervous voice. "Who are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow slightly, a smirk planted on his face. "I am the King of Thieves, Bakura," he replied arrogantly.

That sentence was enough to strike fear into the heart of everyone in the room. Yugi and Téa blanched; Joey, Tristan and Duke's hands clenched into fists; Malik's eyes narrowed slightly; and Ryou was still agitated.

Nobody moved.

At first Bakura was delighted by the amount of terror he inflicted upon them, but now it was getting boring. He was scanning the crowd before him when an idea popped into his head.

He strutted over to the sofa and flopped down beside Téa. The girl flinched and looked at him apprehensively. The thief's smirk never left his face. "So, how much do you charge?"

Téa just blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"How much do you charge – for a service?" Téa's face remained blank. Bakura growled slightly. "How much do you charge for a shag?!" he said, voice raised.

There was silence, then…

Malik began to laugh – hard – as Téa turned crimson and tried to form a coherent sentence. "What…I…you…You can't just something like that!" she shouted.

Bakura seemed unfazed. "Is that a no?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…"

Bakura tsked and rolled his eyes. "Virgins are so touchy," he murmured to no-one in particular.

"Hey, you shouldn't be so rude to Téa," Yugi said bravely, moving forwards slightly.

Bakura turned round and his eyes widened. "Pharaoh," he growled before jumping to his feet, a murderous look in his eyes.

Yugi swallowed hard as Bakura made a move towards him. He was saved from Bakura's wrath, though, when Joey and Tristan stepped in front of the thief. "Number one: Yugi ain't the Pharaoh, and number two: you ain't going to lay a finger on him," Joey said, glaring.

Bakura snorted. "Who's going to stop me? You?"

"That's right," Tristan replied threateningly.

"I could snap you in two," Bakura replied. "But I won't. I need _somebody_ to tell me where the hell I am."

"The Kame Game Shop, located in the city of Domino, approximately 3000 years after your death," Malik replied as if he were a travel guide.

Bakura looked at him suspiciously. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Malik shook his head and walked over towards the light switch, a wide grin on his face. "Let me show you the wonders of something called: the light bulb," he said before switching on the light.

Bakura jumped and his eyes became wider as the room became brighter. "How did you do that? Are you a magician?"

Malik chuckled. "No, this is just one of the many things you'll have to get used to if you're going to be staying in the modern world.

"What!?" everyone except Bakura and Malik shouted.

"What do you mean 'staying here'?" asked Duke.

"Well it's going to take time to find a spell to put things back to normal, so he'll be here for awhile," Malik answered calmly.

While everyone else was in shock, Bakura was calmly assessing the situation. "So, if I'm stuck here what am I going to do until you've found a spell?"

"That'll be up to Ryou."

Ryou's head snapped towards where his friend was still standing. "Why me?" he asked incredulously.

"Because you're the only one who's got room to spare," Malik replied. "Joey, Tristan, Téa and I have a full house; Duke has a shop to run; and Yugi would probably be murdered in his sleep."

Ryou sighed dejectedly, knowing he was the only one who _did _have room and who _could_ watch the thief. He only hoped that this Bakura would be nicer than the last.

Bakura smirked when he saw who he was going to be staying with. The boy was shy and timid – he would be easy to control. He was also quite cute and _very_ attractive. He didn't look like he wanted Bakura to stay with him, but that was understandable; who _would_ want to sleep with a murderer next door?

Bakura moved over to Ryou and put his arm around the boy's shoulder. The boy flinched and Bakura chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I don't bite…much."

Ryou shivered but remained silent. He could already tell that they were going to have a _marvellous_ time together.

"Ryou, why don't you take Bakura back to your apartment while I go find him some modern clothes to wear?" Malik suggested, still smiling.

Ryou nodded and (with Bakura's arm still around his shoulder) led the thief to his new home away from home.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the system has started to work again! Thank you everyone for your reviews, i do really apreciate any and all comments.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The trip back to the apartment was eventful to say the least. Every time a car passed the pair Bakura would jump and joint after it.

That wasn't the only thing that seemed to shock him though. He was unwilling to believe Ryou when he was told that the white things passing overhead weren't birds, and kept complaining about the cold.

Ryou was very thankful when he arrived at his apartment, even though he knew that he'd have just as much trouble trying to explain modern day inventions. At least they wouldn't be receiving any weird looks from the people passing by.

Ryou could understand why they were staring though – not many people are stupid enough to go out in winter without at least wearing a coat. The fact that Bakura was still wearing ancient Egyptian clothing didn't exactly help matters either.

"You actually live here?" Bakura asked incredulously as he tilted his head back so that he could see the top of the building. "It's _huge!_"

Ryou's cheeks pinked slightly. "I don't own all of it; I don't even own one floor."

Bakura looked down at him, puzzled. Ryou was starting to get use to that expression- it was the same one Bakura had given him every time he'd tried to explain something.

That was one of the things that made this Bakura and the old one different. His yami had absorbed all the information on the modern world from Ryou's mind, meaning he knew everything Ryou knew.

This Bakura on the other hand knew absolutely nothing about the world he had just been dropped into. It was irritating trying to explain things that Ryou just accepted as being there, but it also made Ryou feel more comfortable around Bakura. He was the one with all the knowledge, Bakura was slightly dependant on him – he was valuable.

This Bakura was also more talkative than the last. He was also more crude and shameless but that (Ryou supposed) was probably because no one would want to anger the King of Thieves and with a body like that woman must've begged him to sleep with them.

Ryou blushed at that thought and quickly set off up the stairs, Bakura following behind.

Bakura was very curious about the place that Ryou lived. It was a strange shape and grey! Not to mention it was really tall! Ryou said he didn't own all of it; Bakura wondered what he meant by that.

When they reached the apartment Ryou unlocked the door and walked in. Bakura strode in afterwards as if already owned the place. They walked into the living room and Ryou motioned for Bakura to sit on the sofa.

Already weary of the modern world, Bakura carefully moved himself into a sitting position. When he saw that there would be no unexpected surprises he leaned back and relaxed.

Ryou, however, did not sit down. He stood by the side of the sofa looking down at Bakura. He nibbled on his lip as he wondered what he should do. He sighed and decided he might as well teach Bakura what things were in the house sooner rather than later.

He started in the living room and then moved onto the bathroom. Then he showed the thief the guest room, where he would be sleeping, and Ryou's own room. Ryou left the kitchen until last and then he only showed Bakura things like the tap and fridge. He wasn't going to tell Bakura about the oven or the whole building might catch alight!

Bakura listened intently to Ryou's tour and talk. He wanted to know exactly how he could work things – he didn't like feeling powerless or useless. He might not understand a lot of what Ryou said but he decided that that didn't really matter. He figured – for the moment – instead of trying to understand things it was better to just think of it all as just being some new type of magic.

When Ryou had finished his tour he stopped and wondered what he should do next. Bakura was standing beside him repeating under his breath everything that Ryou had said, trying to memorize it. Ryou smiled at this. He wasn't sure why exactly but he smiled.

Suddenly, Ryou caught a whiff of something. "Maybe you should take a shower Bakura," he suggested.

Bakura stopped and looked down at him, a scowl on his face. "Why?" he demanded.

Ryou looked down at the floor as he said, "I just thought you might want to wash your hair or something."

Bakura shrugged and let himself be led to the bathroom. He might as well try out one of these new inventions he had been told about.

While Bakura took his shower, Ryou decided to get the guest room ready. He also put Bakura's clothes in the wash and got out his father's old dressing gown for the thief to wear until Malik arrived back with the new clothes. He then went back to the living room and collapsed onto the sofa.

Just as Ryou finished his tasks Bakura finished getting washed. He smirked triumphantly as he threw the towel he had been using towards the wash bin. He had managed to use the 'shower' without help from anyone!

Opening the bath room door he walked down the corridor in search of Ryou. He wanted to find him so that he could gloat and be praised for being such a quick study.

Unfortunately with his thoughts so far away Bakura had forgotten something very important. As he stepped into the living room Ryou sat up and turned in his direction. Ryou's face turned bright red and he covered his eyes with his hands, letting out a kind of choked scream. "Bakura, your clothes!"

Bakura blinked and felt his cheeks get hot. He decided to hide his slight embarrassment (since the King of Thieves was never embarrassed) behind righteous indignation. "You never left me any – what was I supposed to do?"

Ryou, still with his eyes scrunched closed, pointed with one hand towards the other side of the sofa and his father's bath robe. "Put that on. It's just like your cloak except it ties at the front."

Bakura quickly did as he was told, then said that Ryou could look again. Ryou opened his eyes but made a point of looking at the floor.

Bakura felt a bit annoyed by this. "What's wrong? Didn't you like what you saw?" He smirked and leaned forward, having another idea. "Or is it that you _did _like what you saw?"

Ryou's face went a whole new shade of red. Bakura had hit the nail on the head the second time round. Ryou hadn't seen anything below the waist but he had got a good look at Bakura's muscled chest and arms. Ryou thought that the thief looked really hot with no shirt on.

Bakura was more than ready to continue with his teasing/flirting, but then the doorbell rang. Bakura looked around. "Where did that strange noise come from?"

"The door!" Ryou cried in relief. "Somebody's at the door!" He then quickly ran to answer it.

Bakura shrugged and flopped down onto the sofa. He looked up at the strange things dangling from the ceiling. Were those the fake suns Ryou had been talking about? The ones you turned on when Ra had left this world?

Just then Ryou and Malik walked into the living room with their arms full of bags. Bakura sat up straighter, intrigued by what was in these strange bags.

The bags were placed on the coffee table in front of the sofa and Malik began to look for the first item to be displayed. Ryou just stood back and watched, wondering how Malik had managed to fit all the bags onto his motorcycle.

"First things first," Malik said, pulling out a few pairs of socks and handing them to Bakura. "They cover your feet. You just slip them on."

Bakura looked at the socks then put them on correctly.

"Next are the boxers. You put your legs through the wide hole at the top and then it's one leg in each smaller hole. Then slide them up your legs to your waist."

Ryou and Malik averted their eyes while Bakura did this. Bakura wondered why he needed this extra clothing and why he couldn't wear what he normally did. He decided it had something to do with the cold weather and that he was in a different country. The country bit he didn't care about but if it kept him warm then damn it all he'd conform to their stupid fashion.

The next item of clothing pulled out of the bags was a pair of black jeans. After that was a simple red T-shirt and some slippers. From the looks of it the rest were just spares.

But, for some reason, Malik was grinning – like he knew something the others didn't. He pulled out a pair of trainers and then a long black trench-coat.

Bakura was instantly intrigued by the coat. It was sort of like his red one but was a different colour and made of a different material. He reached out and ran his fingers over the new material.

Ryou, on the other hand, was not really impressed. The trench-coat was exactly like the one his yami used to wear. Malik thought he was being clever and funny but he wasn't.

The rest of the clothes were put in the spare room and then they returned to the lounge. Outside it was beginning to get dark since it always got dark early in the winter. Ryou asked Malik if he wanted to stay for dinner and Malik accepted his offer. Ryou then went to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Because of Bakura's unexpected arrival Ryou and Malik had skipped lunch and now that things had calmed down slightly they were starting to feel hungry.

That wasn't the only reason Ryou was preparing the meal early though. His yami's favourite food had been raw steak but Malik was a vegetarian. With such varying tastes it would take awhile to make something that would appease them both.

Back in the living room – out of earshot of Ryou – Malik and Bakura were trying to strike up conversation. "So, Bakura. Ryou looked quite relieved when I rang the doorbell. Any idea why?" Malik asked, feeling slightly awkward.

Bakura tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "I took a 'shower' and he stole my clothes so I didn't have anything to wear when I came out," he replied simply.

Bakura couldn't be bothered to try and turn this incident into a joke. If Ryou had been around he would've to make the boy blush. But since he wasn't here Bakura couldn't be bothered.

Malik smirked anyway. "He saw you naked did he? Well that explains things. It also explains why Ryou looked like a new species of tomato."

The comment was totally lost on Bakura who didn't know what a tomato was. It was also lost because he was too busy wondering what was for dinner.

* * *

During dinner Bakura proved that thieves have absolutely no table manners. As soon as the food was set in front of him he scoffed it down as if he hadn't eaten in months. Ryou winced at his manners (or lack of) whereas Malik just grinned.

Afterwards they sat down and watched TV. There was an action film on one channel and Bakura watched in fascination as the cars exploded into flames.

By the time Malik left for home it was getting late. Malik promised Ryou that he would come over the next day before he left. Ryou sighed, hoping he'd still be alive by tomorrow.

He walked back past the living room and saw that Bakura was still transfixed by the TV. "I'm going to bed now Bakura. Turn the TV off when you've finished watching it."

Bakura gave no signal to show that he had heard Ryou. Ryou sighed and grabbed his pyjamas from his bedroom before heading into the bathroom. A nice hot shower would hopefully calm his nerves.

The hot water did indeed calm him down. Ryou closed his eyes as the revitalizing water trickled down his body. He was finally alone with his thoughts.

How had Bakura come here? Why had he come here? It was obvious that Bakura didn't know why or how.

Ryou sighed as he remembered how Bakura had appeared. How he had been molested. How he had been called hot by someone who was his yami from 3000 years in the past and was now going to be sharing the apartment with him for Ra knows how long!

Ryou sighed again. He wasn't hot. Bakura was hot with his tanned skin, muscled body, devilish smirk…Ryou quickly turned off the water and got out of the shower. He then dried himself off and got changed.

Before he went to his own room he took another quick look at the living room. Bakura didn't look to have moved a muscle since Ryou had last seen him. Ryou shook his head and went to his room. He crawled under the large duvet and let his head fall onto the soft pillow, quickly dropping off to sleep.

It was around midnight when Bakura finally decided to go to bed. As he passed Ryou's room he decided to have a look inside. The light from the corridor seeped into the room so that Bakura could see his landlord. He looked very peaceful. His chest rose and fell softly with each breath.

Bakura felt the side of his mouth twitch. He quickly closed the door and headed for his own room. He'd obviously been awake too long.

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

The reason I put this as angst instead of humour was because I didn't know if everyone would appreciate my brand of humour as well as the fact that it will get pretty angsty at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day Ryou woke up with a small smile on his lips. He assumed that he had had a good dream that night – it was the first he'd had in awhile.

He got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was only as he stepped into the corridor and heard deep breathing coming from the guestroom did he remember that was there.

His smile faltered for a moment but then returned full force. It had been awhile since he hadn't been alone in the apartment. It was kind of comforting to know that there was another human being in there with him.

Even if it was Bakura sleeping in the other room he still felt reassured. This Bakura was different from his yami and he deserved a chance to prove that he wasn't a homicidal maniac who was trying to rule the world.

It was awhile after Ryou woke up before Bakura decided to rouse himself. He got up and put on the clothes he had discarded the night before. He then went into the living room where he found Ryou eating something out of a bowl. It didn't exactly look appetizing to Bakura.

"Good Morning Bakura," Ryou said with a smile.

Bakura was taken aback. He couldn't remember the last time someone had greeted him so warmly. It was also the first time, Bakura realized, that he had actually seen Bakura smile. His smile was dazzling and Bakura couldn't help staring at the boy's beautiful face and sparkling eyes.

"Err…yeah…um, good morning," Bakura replied unintelligently.

Ryou shrugged off the unintelligent reply. After all he wasn't exactly with it when he first woke up either. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked, standing up. Bakura looked wearily at the bowl in Ryou's hands. "Don't worry I have other things beside cereal," Ryou said with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "Sit down; I'll get you some toast – that's bread that's warm and crunchy."

Bakura obediently sat, still gazing absently at Ryou's face. The boy had almost laughed. Bakura had never heard Ryou laugh. A few seconds after Ryou had left for the kitchen Bakura was able to break out of his daze.

What had happened? How had this boy made the great Thief King loose his concentration like that? Bakura still couldn't get his mind to focus properly. He just kept seeing Ryou's smiling face…

A few minutes later Ryou returned with Bakura's breakfast. Bakura looked at it suspiciously as it was handed to him. Ryou sat down next to him and resumed eating his own food.

Bakura watched Ryou for a few seconds before deciding that he might as well try what was in front of him. He took a cautious bite before swallowing. It didn't taste too bad actually.

When they had finished Ryou took the dishes back to the kitchen before returning to an awkward silence. Thankfully the phone rang and Ryou went to answer. It was Malik on the other side of the connection.

"Hi Ryou! Just wondering if you had any idea what you were going to do today?" Ryou told him that he hadn't thought about it. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could give Bakura a tour of Domino. You know – a bit of sightseeing, a bit of shopping."

Ryou chewed his lip. "Are you sure that that's a good idea? I mean, won't it affect the past if we show him all these modern day things?"

"Don't worry Ryou," Malik reassured his friend. "When he goes back he'll be so far in the past that what he knows probably won't make a difference. If worse comes to worse we can find a spell to wipe his memory."

Ryou was still unsure but then he saw the light on the phone flashing. "Hold on a second Malik I've got another call coming in."

Ryou switched lines and asked who was calling. It was Yugi.

"Hi Ryou. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ryou replied, his voice calm.

"Good. Is Bakura still there with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Listen Ryou, you need to keep him indoors and away from people. If he's let out he could start a massacre!"

Ryou bristled slightly. It wasn't just because Yugi was giving him orders, he also disliked the fact that Yugi had no faith in Bakura. "I'm sure that wouldn't happen Yugi," he replied quietly.

"Ryou he's crazy! And he can't be trusted! Keep an eye on him at all times – you can't let people be hurt because you weren't paying attention."

Ryou was starting to get angry now. If Yugi saw Bakura as such a threat why wasn't he here right now trying to protect his friend? Why weren't the rest of Ryou's 'friends' here to watch the thief? Malik was the only one who was being even the slightest bit helpful or concerned for Ryou's wellbeing.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'll watch him." Ryou then promptly hung up and went back to Malik. "Malik, I've changed my mind. When can you get here?"

* * *

After a long day of shopping Ryou, Bakura and Malik had all returned to Ryou's apartment and were currently sitting in the dining room finishing off the last of the pizza.

The day may have been tiring but by no means had it been boring. Bakura had enjoyed seeing what the modern world had to offer even if most of the time he had absolutely no idea what things were.

Bakura was glad to see, however, that some things hadn't changed over the past few millennia. Malik had practically dragged him away from a shop display of ornamental daggers.

They had also gone into a few bookshops and made a surprising discovery. When Bakura had arrived in their time he had magically been able to speak Japanese fluently. It turned out that even though he could speak the language he could not read it.

This irritated Bakura because it put him at another disadvantage. His irritation was soon replaced by boredom though. Standing around watching the other two look at things he couldn't read wasn't fun. He perked up a bit when Malik showed him a scene from the X-rated manga he was planning to buy but his fun was short lived because Ryou noticed and quickly hurried them off to the next shop.

Bakura's boredom soon returned when they entered the new store which sold clothes. Walking up and down isles full of clothes wasn't his idea of fun.

Things started to get more interesting when it came to trying the clothes on. Malik managed to convince Ryou to try on some things that would 'suit him'. At first Ryou refused to leave the changing room cubicle and Bakura began to wonder exactly what Malik had found that would embarrass the boy so much.

When Ryou did come out Bakura's jaw dropped. Tight black leather pants and a black sleeveless top that revealed his stomach. The top had the words 'bite me' written in white across the chest. Ryou (in Bakura's opinion) had looked totally hot. If Bakura hadn't been worried about being kicked out of the apartment and forced to sleep outside he would definitely have done what the shirt instructed.

Unfortunately Bakura saw that one of the female shop assistants was also checking Ryou out. This made Bakura mad and he started shouting insults at her. What made him even madder was the fact that she didn't take offence to what he had said.

Malik had to explain to him that Egyptian curses didn't bother people because they didn't understand them. He then took it upon himself to teach the thief how modern people swore. Bakura was able to put this knowledge to good use (under his breath of course) when Ryou refused to buy the outfit Malik had made him try on.

After that they quickly bought some groceries before deciding that it was too dark to continue. Ryou had also decided that he wasn't going to cook so they ordered in.

"Whatever this stuff is it's good," Bakura commented before he took the last slice of pizza.

"Hey, who said you could have the last piece?" Malik challenged.

Bakura took a big bite out of the slice and then said, "You can have it if you like."

"No thanks," Malik replied, looking slightly disgusted.

Bakura smirked triumphantly and downed the rest of the slice quickly. Ryou shook his head at their childish antics. He then smiled as they both watched each other carefully as they got ready to claim the last bit of garlic bread.

It was nice that they were all getting along. It was nice that Ryou didn't have to worry that Bakura would hurt his friends or him. It was nice that Bakura was his friend.

Ryou was pulled out of his musings when Malik and Bakura both made to grab the piece of bread and started to fight each other for it. They stopped their struggling when Ryou stood over them, looking down at them seriously. He then took the bread from the table and ate it in front of them while wearing an innocent smile.

"That's just low," Malik deadpanned.

Ryou covered his mouth to try and quieten his soft chuckle. Both Malik and Bakura smiled. They were both pleased that they had helped their quiet friend to laugh.

They spent the rest of the evening talking or watching a film. As soon as Malik went home Ryou took a shower and got ready for bed. When he was finished he crawled into bed and let his head fall gently onto the pillow. In the next room Ryou could hear Bakura moving about and assumed that he too was getting ready for bed. Soon there was silence and Ryou fell into a light sleep.

He woke up suddenly when he felt a cold draught under the duvet and the mattress dig as extra weight was added. His eyes shot open and he turned to the white haired figure in his bed. "Bakura what are you doing!?" he exclaimed in alarm.

"Shut up," Bakura grumbled quietly. "The only reason I'm doing this is because it's too cold out there."

This was partially true. It _was_ very cold outside the comfort of Ryou's warm bed. But that wasn't the only reason that Bakura had come to join Ryou.

To emphasise the point that he was cold Bakura grabbed Ryou and pulled him to his chest. Ryou's face was pressed into Bakura's strong chest and his cheeks were automatically coloured red. The boy squeaked and tried to wriggle out of the thief's grasp.

Bakura reluctantly let the boy go and watched as he scrabbled to the other side of the bed. Ryou sat up and looked to where he thought the thief's face was, wishing he could make out the man's expression.

In a distant part of Ryou's mind he felt disappointed that he had been released without Bakura putting up much of a fight.

"I'm not trying to rape you or anything," Bakura continued to grumble. "I just wanted to be warm." He then promptly turned on his side, away from Ryou, and tried to go to sleep.

It wasn't working though. Bakura's cheeks were burning and he thanked the darkness for hiding that fact from Ryou. He had been expecting the boy to react this way but it still hurt. The reason his voice had been so gruff was because he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

Bakura had been thinking while Ryou had been getting changed and had decided that maybe, possibly, he had feelings for the white haired boy.

Ryou definitely made him feel strange. When the boy had smiled that morning his mind had been unable to function and he'd felt slightly giddy inside. No-one had ever been able to do that to him before.

During this analysis he had also concluded that he had never been in love before. Sure he's lusted after people but he'd never _loved_ them. Bakura wasn't exactly what you were supposed to feel like when you were in love. He couldn't remember being loved as a child. He knew his parents had loved him but it had been so long and he'd gone through so many hardships that he'd forgotten what love was.

Bakura's feelings for Ryou were mixed and confused. He felt protective of the fragile youth and would readily to kill if someone else stared at him for too long. There was lust in there of course – how could he not drool over Ryou's wonderfully curved body? But he wasn't only after Ryou because of his body. Above anything Bakura knew that he wanted Ryou's trust and friendship. He knew that if he could have that then maybe they could one day be more than friends.

Bakura had concluded that this was love. At one point he had hated the word. He had thought that love would only cause you pain if you gave into it. But now that he realized he was in love he couldn't do anything about it. He had to at least try to win Ryou's affection. There was a possibility of returned love if he went forward but no possibility if he turned back. There was also the possibility of pain but that was a certainty if he didn't try.

The only problem was that now that he knew the reason he longed for Ryou's attention he had no idea how to express his emotions. He had only known Ryou for two days so he didn't think that trying to seduce the timid boy was a good idea because he'd most likely think it was rape. Bakura also wasn't willing to risk his pride by just telling Ryou straight that he liked him. That was why Bakura was trying the (sort of) subtle approach.

On the other side of the bed Ryou's head was also buzzing with thoughts. What had Bakura been thinking? What was he planning to do?

Ryou shivered, only just noticing how cold it had become. Maybe Bakura's excuse that he was cold was the truth? It would make sense – he was use to the boiling hot desert not the bitter coldness of winter.

Ryou looked over at the thief. He didn't _appear _to want to cause Ryou any harm. But Ryou knew the old saying of 'appearances can be deceiving'.

Ryou let out a soft sigh and turned onto his side facing away from Bakura, putting as much distance between them as possible. Bakura had Ryou's trust for now. In the end though, if Bakura really did want to hurt Ryou, Ryou knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the much stronger and more powerful man.

* * *

Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Damn plot hole! Neither we nor my beta noticed that mistake. Oh well, like you said it was magic.

This week on A Very Bakura Christmas, Bakura learns about snow. I hope you all enjoy this heartwarming tale. PS. I know it sounds corney but that's not my problem!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bakura groaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. Ryou was lying next to him still asleep. They both must have rolled over during the night to be this close together.

Ryou's head was turned towards Bakura slightly and Bakura was able to get a good view of Ryou's pretty face. Bakura had to resist the urge to reach over and touch the boy's soft skin since he wasn't sure if Ryou was a light or deep sleeper.

Bakura sat up and yawned, shivering slightly as the cold air touched his tan skin. He stretched out his arms and looked towards the covered window. The light that was seeping out from under the material looked strange. Bakura frowned and walked over to investigate. He pulled the curtain back a fraction and gasped.

Bakura hesitantly backed away to the bed and Ryou. He leaned over when he reached the bed and poked Ryou's shoulder. "Kid," he whispered urgently. "Kid, wake up."

Ryou made a small noise of protest and scrunched up his face but refused to open his eyes.

"Damn it Kid, this is no time to be cute!" Bakura shouted, his nervousness making his temper flare.

Ryou partially open an eye and asked sleepily, "What's wrong?"

Bakura glanced back towards the window and then turned back to Ryou. In a low, quiet voice he said, "The world has turned white."

Ryou blinked up at him, his sleep-fogged brain not understanding what the thief was trying to tell him. Bakura soon remedied this by grabbing the boy's wrist and dragging him over to the window. Ryou pulled open the curtains and looked out. Outside the sky was a depressing grey colour while the ground (as Bakura had said) was white.

"Oh," Ryou said calmly, still in a sleepy daze, "it snowed."

"What do you mean 'it snowed'?! How can you be so calm – the ground has turned white!?" Bakura shouted.

Ryou turned to him and calmly explained, "The ground hasn't turned white it's just been covered with snow." He was met with a blank look and elaborated. "When it gets really cold rain water freezes and turns to snow. When it gets warmer the snow will melt and turn back to water."

Bakura blinked and looked out the window. "So…This happens often?" he asked.

"Yes, in the winter, around this time of year. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

Ryou left Bakura starring out the window and returned to the still warm bed. He pulled the blankets around his small frame and closed his eyes.

"What…What does snow feel like?"

Ryou opened his eyes and looked over at the Egyptian. Bakura turned his gaze from out of the window to Ryou, a curious look on his face. Ryou smiled at the thief's innocent curiosity. Sleep could wait.

"Why don't I show you."

* * *

When Malik reached Ryou's apartment building he couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly ran closer to the two figures that were both well wrapped up in coats, hat, scarf and gloves. They were both standing next to what appeared to be an unfinished snowman.

Malik's suspicions were confirmed when he got closer to the two and could make out the double t crossed scar on one and the soft brown eyes of the other. Bakura and Ryou.

They appeared to be discussing what Malik had correctly called an unfinished snowman. Bakura was wearing an incredulous and disbelieving look while Ryou seemed to be amused and was smiling.

"Why the hell is this thing supposed to have a carrot for a nose? If it's supposed to be human why use a carrot? People don't have carrots for noses! By the way what _is_ a carrot?"

Ryou began to laugh, transforming the look on Bakura's face from questioning to proud and joyful.

Malik grinned as he finally came into speaking range. "You two seem to be enjoying yourselves. I now see why you didn't answer when I called."

Ryou stopped smiling and looked slightly anxious. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you."

Bakura also stopped smiling when he saw Ryou's change of expression. He glared at Malik for making Ryou sad.

"No, Ryou, there's no need to apologize. You didn't worry me – I just assumed that you were still asleep."

An uneasy silence settled over the three of them until Bakura (remembering something Ryou had said earlier) grabbed a handful of the snow that had been used to build the snowman and threw it at Malik. It hit the blonde straight in the face.

Malik stumbled backwards slightly before wiping the snow from his face. "You are dearly going to regret doing that tomb robber," he said in a semi-dangerous voice. Semi-dangerous because it was a threat but it was also made in jest.

"Bring it on," Bakura replied confidently and coolly.

Ryou – seeing where this was going – tried to back away quietly without being noticed. But Bakura noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and looked sideways at Ryou. "And where are you going pretty one?" he asked casually.

Ryou froze and gave an intelligent, "Err…" in response.

Bakura grabbed another handful of snow and repeatedly tossed the snowball a few inches into the air and then caught it again in the same hand. "We wouldn't want to leave you out of the fun now would we?"

"That's alright – you really don't need to-" but Ryou wasn't able to finish his sentence for he was promptly hit in the face by Bakura's snowball.

Malik saw his chance and threw the snowball he had made at Bakura who ducked and threw a second snowball. And so the snowball fight began.

* * *

"I hate snow. It's horrible and cold and wet. I'm glad it never snowed in Egypt."

"Me too."

It was now the afternoon and the snowball fight had ended. The three combatants were now sitting in Ryou's living room drinking hot chocolate and recovering from their epic battle.

Suddenly Bakura stood up and strode out of the room. Ryou turned round, a puzzled look on his face. "Bakura?"

"Bathroom!" the thief shouted as the door closed noisily.

Ryou turned back round, a small smile gracing his features. Malik chuckled. "I see that you and Bakura are getting on pretty well," he commented.

Ryou's smile faltered and he looked away. "Most of the time we do," he replied softly.

Malik frowned slightly and edged closer to Ryou who was sitting on the sofa while he was in the chair. "Ryou, is there something you want to talk about?"

Ryou nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before he started his tale. "It's just that…Last night Bakura came into my room and got in bed with me. The first thought I had was that he was going to rape me. He didn't actually do anything though!" he said quickly, seeing the angry expression starting to form on his friend's face.

"So what happened then?" Malik asked, his concern for his friend starting to transform into anger.

Ryou blushed and looked down at the floor. "He told me not to worry; he was only there because his bed was too cold. He pulled me to his chest but when I struggled he let me go and moved to the other side. We then just kind of went to sleep. He woke me up this morning when he saw the snow and thought something bad was happening."

"So what you're trying to say is that you're trying to trust him but when he pulls stunts like that you start to wonder if you're doing the right thing."

Ryou nodded.

Malik ran his fingers through his hair, his anger gone. "The thing is Ryou, I can't tell you whether to trust him or not since I have doubts myself. I mean, I like Bakura and so far he's not tried to do anything wrong. He might've joked about but there's nothing wrong with pulling a few pranks – I do it all the time.

"It's just that there's always a chance that he'll snap or reveal that he's been playing us the whole time. But hey – who am I to talk? I also tried out the whole super villain, world domination thing too and I've turned out alright…Sort of."

Ryou smiled as Malik started to turn his serious speech into a joke.

"Anyway, the point is that I can't tell you what to do or think. All I can say is that Bakura was alone with you the first night and if he wanted to do something to you he would most likely of done it then – before he got attached to you. He seems to genuinely like you Ryou. The only way to find out if he's really trustworthy is to trust him – give him an opening and pray nothing happens."

There was silence for a moment before Malik said teasingly, "What I want to know is: would you mind if he did try to make a move?"

Ryou's face turned scarlet and he cried, "Malik!" indignantly.

Unfortunately the conversation was forced to end there as the bathroom door was heard opening and a pair of footsteps made their way back towards the two teens.

* * *

Night had fallen and both Bakura and Ryou were changing for bed. The things that Malik had said earlier were running non-stop through Ryou's head, badgering him to make a decision.

Ryou was slightly comforted by the fact that Malik also didn't trust Bakura completely because it proved that he wasn't paranoid. But at the same time it also made him more nervous. It was good that he wasn't being paranoid but bad that his fears may actually be real.

The other thing that comforted him was what Malik had said about Bakura being more likely to have done something already if he had wanted to do anything. If he had wanted something he would've taken it and threatened Ryou that if he told anyone about what the thief had done his life would be forfeited. If he'd been threatened Ryou knew that he would've just obeyed.

Ryou stood at the entrance to his room watching Bakura who had just come out of the bathroom. Bakura looked like he too was wondering what he should do next.

Bakura looked towards Ryou and their eyes met. Ryou could detect no hint of malice or untrustworthiness in the thief's eyes. He had made his decision.

"Bakura," he started nervously, "it's…It's awfully cold tonight. Would you like to sleep in my room?"

The thief looked slightly taken aback for a moment but then relaxed and smiled. "Are you sure you're alright with that little one?" he asked softly.

Ryou was stunned for a moment. The softness in Bakura's face and voice completely transformed the thief and Ryou was ashamed that he had ever thought Bakura would do anything to hurt him. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to be close to Bakura.

"Yes," Ryou answered quietly, as if he were in some sort of daze, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Bakura continued smiling in the same soft manner as he followed Ryou into his room. They both climbed into bed and lay on their backs in the centre.

Bakura was having an internal battle with himself. He so desperately wanted to hold the teen next to him, wanted to touch and kiss every inch of his skin. Ryou had offered to share his bed. Did that mean he was alright with Bakura touching him? Or was it just that he didn't want to tell Bakura to sleep in his own bed?

The only reason that he hadn't already jumped the boy was because he didn't want to scare him away. He was terrified of being rejected. The mental wounds would be even worse if he knew that he was the one who had been the cause of the rejection.

Bakura looked over at Ryou and saw that he wasn't asleep yet. He looked so beautiful laying there, his chest rising and falling gently, his soft lips parted invitingly… Bakura mentally shook himself. Sleep was never going to come at this rate.

Bakura turned on his side and draped his arm over the boy's waist, slowly pulling him so that his back would be against the thief's chest, ready to stop if Ryou gave the smallest sign that he wasn't happy.

Thankfully Ryou didn't protest. He just whispered a quiet, "Goodnight 'Kura," when Bakura had him in a comfortable position.

Bakura froze when he heard the nickname. But then he chuckled and let his eyes drop closed, the delectable scent wafting from Ryou's hair helping to quicken Bakura's fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Please Review! Reviews make me happy and Christmas is all about making people happy! 


	6. Chapter 6

yes! There is only a few days left until Christmas! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ryou awoke the next morning knowing that something was wrong. He felt more relaxed than he usually did. His bed was also warmer than usual. There was something around his waist and he could feel something pressed against his back.

Ryou smiled slightly as he remembered offering to share his bed with Bakura. The boy rolled over so that he could face the thief, being careful not to disturb him. Bakura didn't seem to like the change in position and unconsciously tightened his hold on Ryou.

As Ryou was pulled in he was forced to place his hands on Bakura's shirt-covered chest to stop his face from crashing into the other's.

When he stopped he realized just how close his lips were to Bakura's. He looked down and also realized exactly where his hands had come to rest. However, he did not remove them for if Bakura pulled them closer again their faces would collide and Ryou was sure that that would be very painful.

Underneath his fingers Ryou could feel the powerful muscles that were covered by the fabric of Bakura's shirt. Ryou was sure that the only reason Bakura was wearing a shirt was because it was too cold to be without one. Personally, Ryou would have preferred it if Bakura had been shirtless.

As soon as Ryou realized what he had been thinking his cheeks began to glow and he jerked backwards, his hands moving from Bakura's chest. The only thing that hindered Ryou's escape was the arms around his waist. He was flung forwards and crashed into Bakura's face.

The thief woke up instantly and turned away with a howl of pain. Both males reached up to their noses – the first thing to impact and therefore hurt the most – wincing as they cradled them and checked for damage.

Bakura was the first to regain his composure. "What the hell happened?!" he asked angrily, sitting up to stare down at Ryou.

Ryou didn't answer, just cradled his sore nose. Bakura growled in frustration but decided to let the subject drop. He couldn't be bothered to get into something so stupid after just waking up. The thief got up and went to the living room, leaving Ryou on his own.

When Ryou had gotten over the incident he got dressed and headed into the living room. He was just in time to see the date flash up on the news program Bakura had flicked onto.

Ryou gasped. "Oh no! It's the twenty third and I still haven't put up the Christmas decorations!"

Bakura frowned when he heard this statement. He turned around and asked, "What's Christmas?**"  
**

* * *

Malik arrived at Ryou's apartment later than he usually did. It hadn't been his fault though. Ishizu had been complaining that he wasn't spending enough time with his family during the holiday period. 

Malik had then had to remind her that it wasn't fair on Ryou to have to handle Bakura on his own. And anyway this was the first time they'd ever heard about Christmas and Ishizu was spending most of her time studying old spell books in hopes of finding a time-travel spell so it wasn't like they were going to be spending any quality time together.

A jingling noise was made as Malik pressed the bell on Ryou's door. A crash followed the jingling along with a muffled, "Bakura be careful!"

Hurried footsteps became louder and louder until a ruffled looking Ryou opened the door. Malik raised an eyebrow and gave his friend a questioning look.

"Bakura fell off the stool while putting up the tinsel," Ryou replied to the unasked question.

Malik smiled and shook his head. Both boys then walked into the living room where Bakura was dusting himself off and muttering curses.

"I only just remembered that I needed to put up decorations and Bakura offered to help," Ryou explained.

"I see. And he considers falling on his ass helping?" Malik said cheekily.

Bakura growled at him. "Watch it blondie," he said dangerously.

"Blondie? How come you call Ryou 'pretty one' but all I get is 'blondie'?" Malik asked indignantly.

Ryou blushed and quickly went back to decorating the tree. Bakura scowled and turned away but (Malik noticed) there was a light red streak across the bridge of his nose. Malik smirked and made a mental note to talk to Bakura about that later.

Malik got his chance once all the decorations had been properly put up and he and Bakura were sitting in the living room while Ryou was making sandwiches in the kitchen.

"So, Bakura, what do you think of Ryou?"

Bakura shrugged. "He's a good kid, a gracious host, a kind friend." Bakura looked up and saw that Malik was smirking. It unnerved him slightly – it was like Malik knew something he didn't.

"He's just a friend?" Malik asked innocently.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?" he asked dangerously.

"Oh nothing," Malik replied, smiling cheerfully. "It's just people these days don't usually sleep in the same bed if they're 'just friends'."

Bakura blushed slightly and turned away from Malik. "I was cold," he said stubbornly.

"Aha," Malik said in a disbelieving tone, dragging out the last syllable.

Bakura growled and turned back to eye the blond angrily. "What exactly do you want me to say?" he snarled. "That he's pretty? Any idiot can see that! That I want to fuck him? I'm surprised there aren't people queuing up outside, waiting for him to even consider them as being worthy enough to enter his bedroom!"

"You'd be one of those queuing?" Malik asked, his face blank.

"Yes," Bakura replied, still glaring. "And before you say anything, no – I would not rape him if he turned me down. I wouldn't want to break him." Malik gave him a puzzled look and Bakura turned away, his face almost melancholy. "I've seen it before – girls and boys with stronger wills broken in one night. The pretty one is already fragile at times, almost as if he was pushed to the point of braking before. He wears a mask to hide his pain but I can see through it. I'd hate to be the one to break the mask of cheerfulness and calm he worked so hard to build."

Malik was beginning to see Bakura in a whole new light. He was aware that Ryou was sad and lonely on the inside, even if he did wear the mask of happiness to throw others off. Bakura actually seemed to care and understand Ryou in his own way. This was the first time Malik remembered Bakura even _hinting_ that he cared for someone.

"Bakura…do you love Ryou?" Malik asked apprehensively.

Bakura scoffed. "Love? Love is just a word. I can't remember the last time that someone 'loved' me so how should I know what this thing is?"

Malik felt sorry for Bakura. He didn't know about the thief's past and didn't think now would be an appropriate time to ask. But how could someone live knowing that nobody loved them? That was probably the reason Bakura could become so angry and aggressive.

"Love _is_ only a word but there are feelings linked to it. I guess the best way to work out if you love someone is if you can't imagine a future without them," Malik said reasonably.

Bakura thought about this for a bit. He could imagine a future without Ryou but it didn't seem like an all too happy one. If he was sent back to Egypt he would have to return to being the notorious King of Thieves, who's life revolved around staying alive and murdering the pharaoh.

If Bakura was stuck in the modern world then he'd need someone for a time to teach him about everything. But then what would he do? He had no purpose in this world since the pharaohs would be long dead by now. He didn't have any profession except thieving so he would most likely return to his life as the King of Thieves of the new millennia. It wasn't bad being a thief but it could get lonely when you never knew if you could trust someone or not so refused to get close to them.

A life without Ryou – someone Bakura knew deep down that he could trust – would not be a full life. He needed Ryou to give his life purpose. Even if his purpose was only to make Ryou smile for real then Bakura would be satisfied. He'd had enough of living on the edge, always wondering if death was right around the corner. The simple life that Ryou lived seemed oddly appealing to Bakura.

"Blond-err…Malik?" Bakura asked, hesitantly using Malik's first name. "How…In the modern world how exactly do you show that you…that you love someone?"

Malik was speechless – an astonishing accomplishment. Not only had Bakura called him by his real name (first time Bakura had not called someone by their nickname) but he had also said the word 'love' and seemed to be blushing and fidgeting!

When Malik had recovered his first words were, "So we're on first name turns now huh?"

Bakura glared at him. "No, I just couldn't think of an appropriate nickname. Now answer my question!"

"Well I guess you'll want to go along with the subtle hints plan so that Ryou comes out with it first so that you can whisk him off his feet into a passionate kiss?" A stiff nod. "I guess minor flirting would be acceptable. Sitting closer to Ryou would also work. I wouldn't recommend taking him out anywhere until your more familiar with Domino but you can get Ryou a really nice Christmas present and give it to him in two days."

Bakura looked fidgety again. There was one more question he needed to ask. "Do you think he'd get upset if I, you know, out my arm around him or held his hand or something?"

"Thinking of going for the lovey-dovey approach?" Malik stopped smirking when Bakura growled at him. "Ryou may freak out a little at first but as long as I'm here he should be fine."

Malik was about to give Bakura some more advice but he cut himself off when he saw Ryou heading their way.

"Sorry I took so long," Ryou apologized, "I couldn't find a new tub of butter." He set the plates on the table and looked at his two friends. "Did you find anything interesting to talk about?" he asked casually.

"Oh yes," Bakura said, smirking. Both Ryou and Malik turned to look at him. "Meddler just helped me think up his new nickname."

Ryou frowned slightly and looked at Malik. "Meddler?"

Malik grinned and said, "If the shoe fits…"

* * *

Please Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is in the air.** I hope everyone had a MERRY Christmas even if you aren't Christian. This fic is going to end pretty soon, i think, because it's only a few days until Christmas and I'm going to end it there. So enjoy it while it lasts!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After lunch was finished the three of them sat down in the living room to watch a film that Malik had brought. Ryou and Bakura were sitting next to each other on the couch while Malik took the armchair.

Malik wouldn't tell the others what the film was called but after the first few minutes it was apparent that it fell into the horror category. Ryou wasn't entirely pleased about this. It wasn't the fact that Bakura might start thinking that chopping people up was legal or giving him new torture methods that bothered him. No – Bakura knew that it was fictional and that he'd be kicked out if he did try anything. It was the fact that Malik had most likely picked up a film he shouldn't be watching, meaning an 18.

Ryou could stand most 15 rated horror films with minimal screaming and covering of his eyes. But an 18…

Malik and Bakura, on the other hand, had no problem with watching an 18. Bakura in particular was getting absorbed in the film. The way this guy went round killing people – and back in Egypt they'd called_ him _a psychopath!

It was about halfway through the film when Ryou finally broke down. The killer appeared on the screen out of nowhere, making Ryou scream and dive into Bakura's arms. At first Bakura was stunned and didn't move. Then, slowly, he put his arms around the boy clinging to him. "It's alright," he whispered in Ryou's ear. "He didn't kill anyone; you can look now."

Wearily, Ryou turned to look at the screen. It was alright – nothing scary was happening at the moment – he was safe, safe in Bakura's arms. It was at that moment (once the adrenaline had stopped pumping through his veins) that Ryou noticed what position he was in. Ryou's cheeks began to burn and he tried to inconspicuously move back to his seat.

Bakura noticed that Ryou was trying to escape and frowned. He refused to let Ryou slip from his grasp so easily. He roughly jerked Ryou into a more comfortable position, the boy sitting sideways on his lap.

"You know, pretty one, if you wanted me to protect you all you had to do was ask," Bakura whispered in a teasing tone.

Ryou pouted. He didn't need protecting. Insane laughter echoed around the room as the mass murderer chased another victim. Ryou quickly clung to Bakura and buried his head in the man's shoulder. On second thoughts, maybe he did need a _little _protection.

Bakura smirked in satisfaction and out his arms securely around the boy. He then looked up and noticed that Malik was watching him. The blond smirked and winked at him. Bakura gave him a quick glare before turning back to the gore.

When the film had ended Ryou stayed in the position he was already in. Malik had something else for them to watch and he wasn't going to take the chance that it wouldn't be another horror movie. Also, he found that being close to Bakura like this was quite enjoyable. The way the thief held him, Ryou felt like no harm would ever come to him if he stayed in Bakura's arms.

The next film was of the action genre and contained lots of explosions. Ryou noticed that whenever something blew up or burst into flames Bakura would lean forward slightly to get a better view. It made Ryou smile, the childlike excitement at watching reckless destruction. It was no different, though, when Ryou looked towards Malik. The Egyptian was also captivated by the explosions.

By the time that film finished everyone was ready to eat. Ryou couldn't be bothered to cook so he ordered Chinese for everyone. Bakura once again ruled that the food was good and once again fought Malik for the last cracker.

When they had finished Malik said that he needed to head home or face his sister's wrath. Bakura laughed at this but quickly stopped when both Ryou and Malik glared at him. Malik gave the two the last film he had brought to watch, quickly reassuring Ryou that it wasn't a horror film. He then waved goodbye and left them alone.

A while after Malik had left (having to clean up the dinner things first) Bakura and Ryou sat down to watch the film that had been left for them. Bakura wanted to be back in the position he was in before with Ryou, but he wasn't exactly sure how he could make it happen.

Ryou was wondering the same thing as Bakura. It had felt so nice and warm and safe being so close to Bakura and Ryou wanted to feel that way again. The only problem was that he wasn't sure how Bakura would take his request. He was afraid, not of being told no (well, that wasn't his main fear, he told himself) but of having Bakura think that he was allowed to do things to him. He didn't want to be sexually harassed, he just wanted to be close to Bakura in a friendly way.

The film turned out to be a romantic comedy. Bakura thought this kind of ironic and knew that Malik was probably sniggering at his unintended meddling. It seemed the gods were laughing at him by having Malik give them the 'boy tries to get girl but everything always goes wrong' movie.

After about ten minutes of watching, but not taking in what was happening, Bakura had worked up the courage to make his move. He coughed to clear his throat and gain Ryou's attention. "It's err…getting rather cold don't you think?" he said, not meeting Ryou's eyes.

At first Ryou didn't understand what Bakura was trying to say. But then he saw the small blush on the bridge of the thief's nose, and Ryou smiled. He crawled over onto the thief's lap, in much the same position that he was in before, and let his head fall onto Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura was surprised at first – he hadn't actually expected that to work. But then he smiled too and wrapped his arms around the beautiful boy, finally able to relax and enjoy the film that was still playing.

* * *

The movie ended and Bakura waited, expecting Ryou to make some comment about it. When the boy didn't speak Bakura looked down at him and was quite surprised to find that he had fallen asleep. Bakura was a bit miffed that Ryou thought of him as a pillow but at the same time was glad that Ryou trusted him that much.

Bakura didn't want to wake the little angel but he refused to sleep in the position he was in, namely sitting up. Bakura stood up and carefully made his way to the bathroom, Ryou in his arms.

When he got there he flicked on the light with his shoulder and set Ryou down on the toilet. "Wake up pretty one," Bakura said softly, gently shaking Ryou's shoulder.

Slowly, Ryou began to return to the land of the living. He opened his eyes a fraction and groaned at the brightness of the light.

"Listen to me little one," Bakura said in a kind, gentle tone. "You're in the bathroom. Do your business while I get you a change of clothes. After that you can go back to sleep OK?"

Ryou nodded and slowly stood up. Bakura gave him some privacy and went to fetch the boy's clothes like he said he would. When he returned Ryou was just standing there with his eyes closed and his head hanging. His boxers were up but his pants were around his ankles.

Bakura helped the sleepy boy into his pyjamas and the led him into his room. After tucking the boy in Bakura quickly changed into his own nightclothes and climbed into bed next to Ryou. Ryou had already drifted back off to sleep so Bakura had no fears about wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him to his chest.

AS he lay there waiting for sleep to come a thought popped into Bakura's head. A few moments ago he'd not been embarrassed about helping Ryou change or tried to sneak a peak at him without his clothes on! That wasn't like him at all! His love for the boy was affecting him badly if the thought of secretly eyeing him up had never crossed his mind.

Bakura sighed. Why did love have to be so strange and complicated?

* * *

Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize in advance for the angst. But to make up for it this is an extra long chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As the light filtered through the gap in the curtains Bakura began to stir. His eyes opened and he looked down to see Ryou still blissfully sleeping on his chest. A small smile graced the thief's features as he ran his fingers through silky soft hair.

Ryou looked so beautiful like this – Bakura wished that they could stay like this for longer. But they couldn't for Ryou's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up sleepily at his warm pillow, smiled, and whispered, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," Bakura replied, glad that Ryou hadn't freaked out upon seeing how close they had been sleeping together.

Slowly, Ryou moved out of their embrace and started getting dressed. Bakura lazily watched him, only half aware that he was doing so. Ryou didn't notice either until he was about to pull down his boxers. He looked over his shoulder, saw that Bakura was watching, and blushed.

It took Bakura a few seconds to register that Ryou was blushing because of him. He smirked and said, "Go ahead pretty one – I don't mind," in an innocent but suggestive way.

This caused Ryou's blush to increase tenfold and he quickly dashed to the bathroom to change. Bakura chuckled before getting up and getting dressed himself. He then headed into the living room to watch TV and wait for Ryou.

When Ryou had calmed down he exited the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. Just as he passed it the phone began to ring. Ryou hurriedly picked it up and asked who was speaking.

"Hi Ryou, it's Malik," the voice at the other end said.

"Good Morning Malik," Ryou said cheerfully.

"Look Ryou I'm sorry but I can't come over today. My _sister _says that I have to spend Christmas Eve with my family and not protect my friends from homicidal maniacs." The last part was said so sarcastically that it made Ryou laugh.

"Don't worry Malik. I'm sure I can last a day without you here to protect and humiliate me."

Malik gave a short laugh. "You seem happier the normal. Are you on drugs!?"

Ryou laughed. "I wouldn't say that any louder if I were you or Ishizu might start thinking that I'm a bad influence and not let us play together any more."

"Don't worry, she's outside doing something."

"Is she chaining up your motorbike so that you can't escape?" Ryou asked jokingly.

There was silence on the other end before Malik whispered, "Shit," and hung up.

Ryou stared at the phone for a few seconds before smiling and placing it back on the hook. He then left for the kitchen, hoping that maybe now he'd be able to get something to eat.

* * *

It was after Ryou and Bakura had eaten their lunch that the phone rang for the second time that day. Ryou once again answered and asked who was calling but this time he didn't smile when he heard the other person's voice.

"Hi Ryou, it's Yugi."

"Hello Yugi," Ryou said in an emotionless voice.

"I was just wondering how you were doing," Yugi said almost shyly.

Was he feeling guilty for leaving the other teen alone with Bakura? Ryou thought that he should be. "I'm fine Yugi," Ryou replied in the same emotionless way.

"And Bakura?"

"He's fine too."

"He's not done anything bad has he?"

Ah, now they were getting down to the_ real_ reason Yugi had called. He wasn't worried about Ryou's safety, the safety of his friend, he was just worried about everyone else.

"No Yugi, he's been good," Ryou replied, almost sounding bored.

It seemed that Yugi was able to detect this hint of boredom. "Ryou this is serious! He's dangerous; everyone's lives are at risk as long as he is here. Why can't you understand that?"

Ryou was beginning to get annoyed now. "He's not dangerous. I'm the one who's been with him the whole time so I think I would know if our lives really were at risk."

Yugi's voice became sad and he talked as if he was speaking to a child. "Ryou you're being naïve. He's tricked you into thinking that way so that you'll be easier to manipulate."

"Well if he's so dangerous why aren't you over here protecting me?" Ryou asked, his tone angry.

"Ryou, don't put yourself before others. We're busy trying to find a way to send Bakura back. Stop being selfish – someone needs to watch him. We've put ourselves on the line to help you before, it's time you returned the favour."

Ryou couldn't speak. He was so full of anger at Yugi's stupidity and selfishness. He was also full of hurt. He had forgotten that Bakura was from another time and needed to be sent back. It made him sad when he realized that as soon as a spell was found to send him away then they'd be forced to say goodbye for ever.

"I've got to go now Ryou. Stop being foolish and trusting Bakura. He'll only hurt you and others. Then how will you feel, knowing you've let everyone down and that you caused this?"

The line went dead as Yugi hung up. Ryou slowly put the phone down, his emotions whizzing about inside of him. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to Bakura. The thief looked at him and could tell straight away that he was upset. "What's wrong pretty one?" he asked gently.

That simple and innocent question broke down all of Ryou's defences. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he sniffed pathetically. Bakura immediately pulled Ryou onto his lap and into a hug. Ryou buried his face into the crook of Bakura's neck, his hands clutching the thief's shirt.

Apart from doing that Bakura was clueless about how to comfort Ryou. It had been a very long time since he had cried and even longer since someone had comforted him. Were you supposed to tell the person crying that it was alright, that everything would be fine? Were you supposed to stop them crying or hold them until there were no more tears to shed? There were many other questions floating in Bakura's mind that he didn't know the answers to.

After a few minutes Ryou stopped crying. He didn't try to escape Bakura's arms though. He felt safe in the thief's comforting embrace.

Slowly, Bakura moved Ryou's head away from his shoulder and tilted it up so that they could look into each other's eyes. "Better now?" Bakura asked softly.

Ryou nodded and gave him a half smile. Bakura felt unable to contain himself and he leaned forward to capture Ryou's lips. Ryou was stunned and merely sat there, unmoving. Bakura's lips were…surprisingly soft.

Bakura pulled away and gazed longingly at Ryou. How long had he waited to taste those silky lips? Too long. He pulled Ryou into another kiss, this time entering the teen's mouth with his tongue. This was even better than their first kiss! Bakura pushed Ryou down onto the sofa and moved on top of him.

The thief was in a world of bliss; he had become addicted to the taste of Ryou's sweet mouth and was unwilling to stop. Ryou was also enjoying Bakura's kisses. His eyes had fallen shut as he let the man above him ravish his mouth. He felt Bakura's hand move under his shirt and moaned as fingers lightly dance across his skin. It all felt so good; it made him forget his problems outside of the apartment, outside of the here and now.

Bakura tore off Ryou's shirt and began to trail kisses down from the boy's throat to his stomach. Ryou smiled and moaned, loving the way Bakura's tongue glided over his skin.

Ryou would have continued to stay in this state of bliss if it hadn't been for the fact that, when Bakura moved back up to attack his neck, he felt something hard in Bakura's rub against his thigh.

Ryou's eyes snapped open. What was he doing? What was he letting Bakura do to him? He was actually letting Bakura do what he had always feared he would do.

Ryou quickly tried to push Bakura off and wriggle out from under him. Bakura's face loomed over his, the thief's eyes clouded with lust. "Where do you think you're going pretty one?" he asked huskily, his breath tickling Ryou's lips.

Ryou panicked as Bakura moved to reclaim his lips. He jerked his knee up as hard as he could, effectively making Bakura roll off him in pain. Ryou quickly jumped to his feet and moved away from the writhe thief who was cursing under his breathe.

"Bastard, what was that for?!" Bakura shouted when he was able to regain some of his composure.

"What was that for?" Ryou let out a short, hysterical laugh. "For taking advantage of me when I was vulnerable. Was that what you've been waiting for all this time? For me to crack under the pressure?"

Tears began to form and fall down the teen's face. "I trusted you. I thought that we were friends. I thought…" Ryou shook his head, unable to finish the sentence. "I hate you," Ryou whispered before running to his room and slamming the door.

Bakura stayed sitting on the floor for a few moments, stunned. Was that what Ryou thought had happened? Did he really think that all his compassion had been an act to fool the boy? Did he really believe that all Bakura felt for him was lust?

Bakura slowly pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. What was he going to do? He had screwed up. Big time.

After about ten minutes of sitting there thinking, Bakura had come up with a plan. He'd go to that place Ryou and Malik had taken him a few days ago and get Ryou a present.

Bakura wrapped himself up in warm clothing and moved towards the door. He stopped as he reached for the handle, wondering if he should tell Ryou that he was going out. He decided not to – Ryou probably wouldn't listen anyway. Pulling open the door, Bakura stepped out into the harsh wind.

Meanwhile, Ryou was in his room, the tears still slowly rolling down his cheeks. He felt so betrayed. He was distraught. The tears kept coming however hard he tried to stop them.

He wished he and Bakura had never fought. He wished that he could be in Bakura's arms again – that would stop the tears. He wished Bakura had never kissed him in the first place – that was what had started all this.

That last wish was a lie though. Even though he hated Bakura at the moment, he knew that he would forever treasure that moment in time…

* * *

It had been hard to find a gift that would make Ryou forgive him. Bakura had been clueless about what half the stuff in all the stores was called, let alone what they were used for. But he had persevered. He had found something. He only hoped that Ryou would understand what it symbolized.

Bakura jumped at the mechanical roar behind him. He turned to the side to see someone sitting on what he had dubbed a 'modern day horse'. He quickly made a mental note to try and get one for himself.

The rider pulled off his helmet to reveal a very familiar face. "Bakura, what are you doing out here on your own? Malik asked, frowning slightly.

"Looking for a bar," Bakura replied. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "They do still have bars don't they?" he asked, panicking slightly.

Malik chuckled and nodded. "See that sign over there? The building underneath it is a bar," Malik said, pointing down the road. "Why are you looking for one anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I just am alright!" Bakura snapped. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I'm just…never mind."

Malik looked at him curiously. "Tried to express yourself to Ryou the wrong way huh?"

Bakura nodded and was silent for a moment. "Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I can only stand to watch Sister and Seto kiss for so long," Malik replied.

Bakura nodded. He then shifted uncomfortably. "Malik, could you hold onto something for me? It's a present for Ryou. I wouldn't want to loose it," Bakura requested, his cheeks slightly red.

Malik nodded and took the bag offered to him. "Don't get too drunk or you'll scare Ryou even more," he said seriously.

Bakura nodded and began walking. He watched as Malik sped away into the distance.

* * *

It had turned dark outside when Ryou finally left his room. He didn't really want to leave but his stomach was begging for food. He had quietly and cautiously moved from his room to the kitchen. He had made himself a simple sandwich and then returned to his room.

When he was finished he had returned the dishes to the kitchen to wash later. Everything seemed quiet. Too quiet.

Ryou's curiosity had overridden his nervousness and he had peeked around the corner into the living room. Empty.

Ryou frowned. This was where Bakura spent most of his alone time when Ryou was washing or cooking or busy in any other way. If he wasn't there where else would he be?

Ryou made to go back to his room. He noticed that the bathroom door was open as he passed it. Looking round he saw that it too was deserted. Did that mean that Bakura was in the spare room then? Ryou went up to the door but saw no trace of the thief.

That was when Ryou started to panic.

Where was he? There weren't that many rooms left in the apartment for him to hide in. And if he wasn't in the apartment that could only mean that he was outside alone in the bitter December weather.

Ryou wasn't worried about _him_ exactly. It was what he would do to the unfortunate people that he met that worried Ryou. He made his way to the door and sighed in relief when he saw that Bakura had taken plenty of warm clothing. Alright, maybe he was a _little _worried about the thief.

Ryou began to pace back and forth in the living room. Where had Bakura gone? The only places he would know about would be the ones that Ryou and Malik had taken him. That included the mall and Yugi's house. Maybe he'd gone to kill Yugi to make it up to Ryou.

Ryou could imagine it clearly. _'I know I pissed you off little one so to make up for it I've brought you the head of the midget pharaoh'._ Ryou giggled at his morbid (but quite accurate) imagination.

Thinking of Bakura like that depressed Ryou. It made him feel guilty for kicking Bakura below the belt. It made him admit that he missed having Bakura around. It made him want to give Bakura another chance.

There was a click and then a bang as someone entered and then closed the front door. Ryou's heart began to beat faster in anticipation. It had to be him – it had to be Bakura. What should he do? What should he say?

Bakura staggered down the hallway and into the living room. Through his alcohol induced haze he noticed Ryou. "Hello pretty one," he slurred as he slowly moved closer.

Ryou edged backwards, not wanting to face Bakura at that moment. Bakura continued forward, a lop-sided grin on his face. "What's wrong pretty one?" he asked in the same drunken manner.

Ryou bumped into something solid. The wall.

He was stuck. No way out. He swallowed hard as Bakura loomed over him. The thief leaned down so that he and Ryou were face to face. Hot breath that stunk of alcohol was blown onto Ryou's face and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Are you scared pretty one?" Bakura asked. Ryou stayed silent. "Don't be scared; I won't hurt you."

Bakura began to stroke Ryou's cheek with the back of his hand. Ryou tried his best not to move; just continued to stare into Bakura's dark eyes.

Bakura stopped for a moment, seeming to consider something. His hand dropped from Ryou's face and he leaned in to capture the boy's lips.

Ryou froze, his mind panicking. Bakura wasn't trying to…not again. Ryou was too scared to do anything – Bakura was drunk and not thinking clearly, he could get violent if Ryou tried to resist.

Bakura pulled away, looking dazed but slightly disappointed. "Are you still scared pretty one?" Ryou didn't even breathe. "You shouldn't fear me pretty one, I'd never intentionally hurt you because…" At this point Bakura moved so that his mouth was pressed against Ryou's ear. "I love you."

Ryou's eyes widened at the statement and his heart began to beat faster in excitement instead of fear. Did Bakura…really mean it?

Suddenly, Bakura's knees collapsed underneath him and he fell. Ryou managed to catch him and uneasily lay him on the floor. Bakura had fallen asleep.

Ryou sighed to himself. It looked like Bakura didn't really love him – he'd only said it because he was drunk.

Ryou decided to leave the thief where he was and went back to his room.

The bed seemed empty when Ryou climbed into it. And big. And cold. And…

Ryou stopped thinking and curled up into a ball. Maybe tomorrow would be better; it was Christmas Day after all.

* * *

Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A big thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story. All your comments have been appreciated and it is with a sad heart that i bid you farewell. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next day Bakura woke up with a splitting headache. That wasn't the only problem though. He was freezing and had the urge to vomit.

Bakura opened his eyes and stared up. It took him a few minutes to realize that the ceiling he was staring at was not the one in Ryou's room. Bakura blinked, wondering for the first time where he actually collapsed.

Slowly Bakura got to his feet and looked around. He recognized Ryou's living room. He also recognized the sound of metal on pot that came from the kitchen.

Bakura made his way into the kitchen and immediately noticed Ryou eating breakfast. A sudden fear overcame Bakura. What if Ryou had encountered him while he was drunk? He could've made the situation between them even worse!

What was Ryou going to do when he saw him standing there? Act as if nothing happened? Burst into tears? Flinch when he came close?

Ryou turned to look at Bakura when he felt the sensation of being watched. He quickly looked down again and mumbled, "Good Morning."

At least he hadn't burst into tears. Bakura let out an inaudible sigh. "Could you…err…make me breakfast?" he asked unsurely.

Ryou nodded and set to work without turning to look at the thief. He was trying to make as little eye contact with Bakura as possible. If he didn't look it was easier to keep his emotions in check.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, both afraid to say anything. Bakura because he was scared he would scare Ryou if he so much as breathed. Ryou because he was afraid to not only set Bakura off but also because he didn't want to change his emotionless state and make himself vulnerable.

It was a relief when the phone rang. Ryou walked out into the hall to answer it and, when he told the other person his name, was promptly deafened by a loud, "MERRY CHRISTMAS RYOU!"

Ryou had to wait until his ears had stopped hurting before he replied. "Merry Christmas Malik. Did you need to be so loud?"

"Sorry, I guess I was a little loud wasn't I?" Malik replied sheepishly.

"Just a bit."

"Ryou, the reason I called was to ask if your father had arrived."

Ryou looked puzzled. "My father? He wrote to me and said that he wouldn't be back for awhile. Why?"

"Because I'm inviting you to spend Christmas with us!" Malik said cheerfully.

"But I thought Ishizu wanted you to spend Christmas as a-"

"That plan was thrown out the window when she decided that we were going to be celebrating with the Kaibas. If she gets to be with her boyfriend then I get to spend Christmas with my best friend. And Bakura," Malik explained.

"Oh. Alright. Does that mean we should go to the Kaiba mansion?" Ryou asked, slightly dazed.

"Yep! See you there Ryou."

"See you," Ryou replied before he put down the receiver.

It looked like Christmas Day was going to be…interesting.

* * *

After a long, silent walk Ryou and Bakura arrived at the Kaiba Mansion. Once they got to the main house they received a warm welcome. "Ryou! Bakura! It's about time you got here," Malik said cheerfully as they entered the sitting room.

They both nodded at the excited blond who then introduced Bakura to the other people in the room. "The woman on the sofa is my sister Ishizu, the guy next to her is Seto, the kid on the floor is Seto's brother Mokuba and the one in the armchair is my brother Rishid."

Ishizu offered them a polite hello, Mokuba waved, Rishid nodded his head and Seto stayed stoic.

"Lively bunch," Bakura muttered under his breath.

Malik grinned. "Well now that you're here the fun can begin." He turned to Mokuba and asked, "What games do you have?"

"Loads," Mokuba replied enthusiastically. "There's monopoly and cluedo and chess."

"We need something everyone can play that doesn't involve reading," Malik mused.

"Why can't it involve reading?" asked Mokuba.

"Because Bakura can't read…Japanese," Malik said when he noticed the thief's glare.

Mokuba thought about it for a minute before an ingenious idea popped into his head. "I know!" he cried before running off to find what he was looking for.

There was an awkward silence while everyone awaited his return. "So you're Ryou's brother?" Seto finally asked Bakura.

Bakura frowned. "No."

"Cousin?" Seto tried again.

"No."

"He's not related to Ryou. I think. He came from 3000 years in the past and just happens to have white hair and the same last name as Ryou," Malik explained.

Seto scoffed. "Another one of your Egyptian fairy tales? When are you people going to admit that magic doesn't exist?"

"It does exist," Ishizu protested.

She and Seto then broke out into an argument over the existence of magic. Malik looked at the others and rolled his eyes.

A minute or so later Mokuba returned with a wide grin on his face. "Let's play Twister!" he shouted.

Malik also grinned. "Good idea," he complimented.

They both started to organize the game but were met with either reluctance or confusion. Once the game had been explained, though, they had Bakura willing to play.

"I'll spin the pointer but won't play since wearing a dress puts me at a disadvantage," Ishizu told them.

After much persuasion Seto and Ryou also got involved. Seto was the first to fall, though there was speculation that he had done it just escape playing. Ryou was forced into an embarrassing situation when he had to move under Bakura to reach the correct circle. Their eyes locked for a moment before Ryou fell onto his back and was disqualified.

Mokuba was the next to fall which left only Malik and Bakura to play for the title. In the end Malik won. He then went on to perform a victory dance that made everyone laugh or at least smile.

Since dinner was still a few hours away (and nobody wanted to play twister again) they all sat down and played cards. Before long Bakura became the master of Old Maid, Seto the champion of Newmarket and Ryou winner of Go Fish.

When they had finished playing cards dinner was ready to be served. The cooks had worked especially hard to produce the feast that was set before the guests. Succulent pieces of meat, vegetables of every kind, stuffing and sauces. Everyone's mouth watered as they dug in to the best money can buy.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could (including dessert) they all moved to the living room where a large Christmas tree was surrounded by presents. Seto and Ishizu sat on the sofa while Rishid took the chair and everyone else sat on the floor. Malik and Mokuba took charge of handing out presents to everyone.

"Here you go Ryou," Malik said as he handed Ryou his present.

"Thank you Malik," Ryou said but froze when he saw what he had received.

Bakura looked over Ryou's shoulder and frowned. "A book? What's it called?"

Ryou's face turned a dark crimson. He mumbled the name quickly and hung his head. Bakura frowned and asked him to repeat it. "I said it's called the virgin's guide to sex!" Ryou cried, shame written all over his face.

Malik laughed and Bakura was only just able to contain his own amused chuckle. "Don't worry Ryou; it's just a gag gift," Malik said, still grinning. Noticing that his friend was close to tears he quickly handed him his real present. Ryou took off the wrapping and stared at the gift in front of him.

"An X-box? Malik how can you afford this?" Ryou asked in amazement.

"He wasn't the one who bought it," Seto interjected. "He begged me to use my contacts to get it."

"You begged?" Ryou asked, even more astounded.

"That was what the gag gift was for," Malik explained. "If I have to humiliate myself then you do too." Ryou gave Malik a friendly hug. "You've also got some games from Ishizu and Rishid," Malik added, slightly embarrassed.

Ryou thanked them and Seto for his gifts.

"Sorry Bakura but we didn't have time to get you anything," Malik said.

Bakura shrugged. He hadn't met any of them before and hadn't even known about this holiday until Ryou explained it to him. He hadn't expected to get anything.

The thing that Bakura was most anxious about was whether Ryou liked his gift or not. Even if he didn't understand the symbolism he hoped he liked it.

"And last but not least," Malik said as he pulled out a small wrapped box from under the tree, "To Ryou from Bakura."

Ryou looked at Bakura in surprise. The thief turned away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Ryou accepted the small box from Malik and carefully unwrapped it. He opened the lid and gasped. A large, round, silver coin that was attached to a piece of cord and had the eye of Horous in the centre stared back at him.

Malik looked over Ryou's shoulder and gaped. "Ryou, do you know what that is?" he whispered. "A replica Miracle Token. That's what the Pharaoh's used to give to the princess they wanted to propose to, kind of like an Ancient Egyptian engagement ring."

Ryou's breath was coming in short gasps. His heart seemed to be going a mile a minute. His mind was reeling from the information and realization. This was what he had wished for. Bakura's appearance had pushed his wish from his mind. He'd been so busy trying to cope with this stranger that he had forgotten.

It all made sense now. The strange new feelings he had for Bakura. The way Bakura had wanted to be close to him. The reason Bakura had appeared in the first place.

With this joyous realization came guilt. He had accused Bakura of trying to rape him because of lust. Now that he knew it was because he was trying to express his love Ryou felt like kicking himself.

Ryou turned to look at Bakura. The thief was trying to hide it but he was definitely blushing. A small smile appeared on Ryou's lips as he placed the box with the Token on the floor. Bakura saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and felt rejection course through his chest. The feeling increased and his heart seemed to break when he heard the words, "I'm sorry," come softly out of Ryou's perfect mouth.

Suddenly, Bakura was snapped from his misery by a soft hand on hid cheek. The hand turned his face so that he could stare into Ryou's beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too," were the only words Ryou said before he pressed his lips gently against Bakura's.

When Bakura's shock had worn off he felt a light fluttering in his chest. Was this what it felt like to be truly happy?

Ryou pulled away, his cheeks red from embarrassment. He removed his hand from Bakura's cheek and took the token from the box. He placed the cord over his head and let it fall to rest over his heart.

Bakura swallowed as Ryou looked back up at him. "Does this mean that…you want us to be a couple?"

Ryou nodded. "If we love each other why shouldn't we be?"

"You're right," Bakura said before he pounced on the unsuspecting Ryou and ravished his mouth.

Malik grinned as he watched his two best friends make-out. Ishizu smiled and Rishid looked away respectively. Seto remained stoic and covered his brother's eyes. This action was met by a protesting, "Hey!" from Mokuba.

Eventually Bakura came up for air. He stared down at Ryou and smirked when he saw a hint of lust in the 'innocent' boy's eyes.

Seto cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "I'd appreciate it if you two refrain from doing that on my property and in front of my brother," he said, businesslike as always.

"But Seto I wanted to see them at it," Mokuba whined. "It's not like I haven't seen worse on TV."

"What?"

"Everyone laughed at Seto's mortification. They then had a fire lit, since it had gone dark outside, in the huge fireplace. They divided into groups and had their own private conversations.

Ryou was leaning against Bakura's shoulder and Bakura's arm was around Ryou's waist. They sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. But it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

Ryou was contemplating telling Bakura about his wish but eventually decided that maybe it would be better remaining a secret. He was sure Bakura wouldn't like feeling that he wasn't in control of his own destiny.

Bakura was wondering if it was really this easy. Give the person you love a gift and they magically return your love? He was too cynical to think that was possible. "Ryou?" Bakura said softly. Ryou made a noise to show that he was listening. "Was my gift really so amazing that it made you love me?"

Ryou was quiet for a moment as he decided how to answer the question. "It's always been there – my love has always been there. I tried to deny that what I felt was more than friendship but it was still there. Malik explained your gift's symbolism and I finally accepted that you did have real feeling for me. Then I realized what I had been feeling and I just…decided to go with it."

Ryou shrugged and Bakura smiled. He cupped Ryou's cheek and turned his face towards his. "I'm glad you decided to go with it," Bakura said before kissing his new lover.

Ryou smiled as they broke away. "Kissing your true love by the fire as snow falls; the perfect Christmas," he whispered before moving back to meet Bakura's lips.

* * *

Tis the end!-cries- Please Review! 


End file.
